drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Defeat the Undefeatable X
Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor Start: 25th November 12:00 noon CET (UTC +1) End: 28th November 12:00 noon CET (UTC +1) Server: Agathon Start: 25th November 06:00 PM CET (UTC +1) End: 28th November 06:00 PM CET (UTC +1) Server: Tegan Start: 25th November 09:00 PM CET (UTC +1) End: 28th November 09:00 PM CET (UTC +1) Progress Collect Insignia of Honor by killing bosses.. *15 Insignia of Honor = 5x Spirit Stones *45 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 20 *220 Insignia of Honor = Key of Defeat x4 *325 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 30 *460 Insignia of Honor = Realm fragment x40 *625 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 40 *810 Insignia of Honor = Chameleon Skin *1025 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 50 *1270 Insignia of Honor = Large Gem Bag *1545 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 60 *1855 Insignia of Honor = Victory Jump *2200 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 70 *2800 Insignia of Honor = Cloak of the Undefeatables *3000 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 80 *3200 Insignia of Honor = Matador Costume *3700 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 100 *3800 Insignia of Honor = Cut Peridot *4000 Insignia of Honor = Jewel of Rage Total = file:drak14.png 450 Shop Intro It´s rumored that the arch enemies of Dracania are undefeatable. But that´s just because they´ve never met you! Queen Antonia has called for a competition – whoever defeats the most terrifying monsters will become one of the immortal heroes of Duria. Are you up to the challenge? Defeat (level-appropriate) bosses and turn in quest drops to earn Insignia. Event quest givers can be found Kingshill. Exchange Realm fragment for Realm Path to Circus Monstrorum. Purchase travel rations to teleport directly to your desired boss location. Solve the introduction quest to get started. You will need x9 Realm fragment for Defeat the Undefeatable! Quest After solving the quest you will need x9 Realm fragment for Realm Path to Circus Monstrorum. There are four difficulties and the entry requirements are: *Normal Difficulty - 1x Realm Path to Circus Monstrorum *Painful Difficulty - 2x Realm Path to Circus Monstrorum *Excruciating Difficulty - 3x Realm Path to Circus Monstrorum *Fatal Difficulty - 4x Realm Path to Circus Monstrorum Bosses Once you enter the Circus Monstrorum you need to click on the first pedestal and summon the first Boss. You can only summon one Boss at a time and you need to kill the current Boss so you can summon the next one. There are four Bosses. The order of summoning (both for normal and painful mode) is: Heredur --> Arachna --> Bearach --> M'Edusa. After killing all four of them, portal will open in the center of the room (be careful, after some time the portal vanishes) . This portal will lead you to one of the following bosses: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw, Gorga, Destructor and Balor. All bosses are being randomly selected according to the player's level. (note) All bosses scale to the player's level. Boss' selection, requirements and key drop Boss' selection depends on the player's level. Normal Mode: Level 20 to 27: Khalys Level 28 to 31: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld Level 32 to 37: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw Level 38 to 43: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw, Gorga Level 44 to 48: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw, Gorga, Destructor Level 49 to 50: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw, Gorga, Destructor, Balor Khalys= Level Requirement: Normal - 20-50 Painful - 30-50 Excruciating/Fatal - 50 Key of Defeat drops : *Normal - 1x Key of Defeat *Painful - 2x Key of Defeat *Excruciating - 3x Key of Defeat *Fatal - 5x Key of Defeat Direct access requirements : *Normal - 1x Realm Path to Khalys' Elysium *Painful - 2x Realm Path to Khalys' Elysium *Excruciating - 3x Realm Path to Khalys' Elysium *Fatal - 4x Realm Path to Khalys' Elysium |-|Herald= Level Requirement: Normal - 28-50 Painful - 30-50 Excruciating/Fatal - 50 Key of Defeat drops : *Normal - 1x Key of Defeat *Painful - 2x Key of Defeat *Excruciating - 3x Key of Defeat *Fatal - 5x Key of Defeat Direct access requirements : *Normal - 1x Realm Path to Tegan's Ceremonial Hall *Painful - 2x Realm Path to Tegan's Ceremonial Hall *Excruciating - 3x Realm Path to Tegan's Ceremonial Hall *Fatal - 4x Realm Path to Tegan's Ceremonial Hall |-|Sigrismarr= Level Requirement: Normal - 32-50 Painful - 32-50 Excruciating/Fatal - 50 Key of Defeat drops : *Normal - 1x Key of Defeat *Painful - 2x Key of Defeat *Excruciating - 3x Key of Defeat *Fatal - 5x Key of Defeat Direct access requirements : *Normal - 1x Realm Path to Hjalgrimur *Painful - 2x Realm Path to Hjalgrimur *Excruciating - 3x Realm Path to Hjalgrimur *Fatal - 4x Realm Path to Hjalgrimur |-|Gorga= Level Requirement: Normal - 38-50 Painful - 38-50 Excruciating/Fatal - 50 Key of Defeat drops : *Normal - 1x Key of Defeat *Painful - 2x Key of Defeat *Excruciating - 3x Key of Defeat *Fatal - 5x Key of Defeat Direct access requirements : *Normal - 1x Realm Path to Desecrated Sanctum *Painful - 2x Realm Path to Desecrated Sanctum *Excruciating - 3x Realm Path to Desecrated Sanctum *Fatal - 4x Realm Path to Desecrated Sanctum |-|Destructor= Level Requirement: Normal - 44-50 Painful - 44-50 Excruciating/Fatal - 50 Key of Defeat drops : *Normal - 1x Key of Defeat *Painful - 2x Key of Defeat *Excruciating - 3x Key of Defeat *Fatal - 5x Key of Defeat Direct access requirements : *Normal - 1x Realm Path to Teleportarium *Painful - 2x Realm Path to Teleportarium *Excruciating - 3x Realm Path to Teleportarium *Fatal - 4x Realm Path to Teleportarium |-|Balor= Level Requirement: Normal - 49-50 Painful - 49-50 Excruciating/Fatal - 50 Key of Defeat drops : *Normal - 1x Key of Defeat *Painful - 2x Key of Defeat *Excruciating - 3x Key of Defeat *Fatal - 5x Key of Defeat Direct access requirements : *Normal - 1x Realm Path to Yolotl *Painful - 2x Realm Path to Yolotl *Excruciating - 3x Realm Path to Yolotl *Fatal - 4x Realm Path to Yolotl Note: All bosses are normal version with adjusted difficulty. They are not Parallel World version of the bosses. Therefore no Parallel World Unique Items can be gained. XD TIP: Playing in Painful Mode is your best way to go. ;) Chests After killing the Boss in the second map (boss room) three chests will appear at the start of the map, near the entrance (Yolotl is exception, you can find the chests in the left side of the map). You can open the chests by using the Key of Defeat. There are two types of chests: The Undefeateble Chest (Normal Chest) You need one Key of Defeat to open this type of chest.The rewards inside the chest are random. Possible Rewards: *10% chance of getting one of the pet parts *up to 80 *up to file:drak14.png1000 *up to 300 Insignia of Honor *gems *equipment Shiny Golden Chest of Awesomeness(Golden Chest) This Golden Chest will not always spawn. The possibilities for them to spawn are: 5% in Normal Mode and 20% in Hard Mode. You will need x10 Key of Defeat to open one Golden Chest. Possible Rewards: *100% drop for one of the pet parts *10% chance of getting the Cut Peridot gem *up to 80 *up to file:drak14.png1000 *up to 300 Insignia of Honor *gems *equipment TIP: Don't waste your time with the golden chests. Open the normal ones. Items Arachna Doll Obtain Arachna Doll parts from Normal and Golden Chests during the Defeat the Undefeatable X event. * Arachna Doll's Ears * Arachna Doll's Eyes * Arachna Doll's Teeth * Arachna Doll's Legs Matador Costume Crafting Items Quests *Defeat the Undefeatable! Category:Defeat the Undefeatable Category:Events